


Serenade

by Merci



Series: Tekken Valentines Prompts [7]
Category: Tekken
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Valentine's Day, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had no idea about songs that are suitable for serenading. I don't think Lee did, either, at this point in his life, so he and I thank you, Google! Bonus points if you can identify the songs (you 90s-kid, you!)</p></blockquote>





	Serenade

Lee was a terrible singer, but he loved irritating Kazuya, so it all balanced out. He’d been practicing all week, balancing his school and training with his super-secret preparations and now, he is crouching in the bushes just outside Kazuya’s bedroom.

His heart is beating hard and fast in his chest and he grips the CD player in a determined grip. He can’t back down now! The night is young, but the moon is shining, just as Lee had calculated. A full moon only comes around so many times a year, and he is too horny and impatient to wait another month for this opportunity!

Pulling some foil-wrapped chocolate hearts from his pocket, Lee hucks one at Kazuya’s window, feeling a surge of victory as it bounces off the glass with a loud ‘tink’. He waits a second before throwing a second and third. The fourth sails through the open window and Lee dives for cover when his brother comes out, all scowl and irritation.

“What the hell?” he asks, picking up one of the hearts and looking at it. “Lee?”

That’s his cue and the silver devil pushes the button on his CD player. He’d agonized over what song to play, going so far as to burn a mix of all the songs he couldn’t decide on. His first pick rocks through the speakers and he calls the lyrics to mind as he sings into his microphone. “No New Years day... to celebrate... No chocolate-covered candy to give away...”

“Chaolan!” Kazuya bellows from his window, leaning on the frame as he stares down with a threatening glare.

Lee steps from the bushes, continuing to sing as his brother looms down at him. “I just called... to say... how much I love you. And I mean it from the bottom of my heart!”

“What are you doing?”

Lee laughs and changes to the next song. One of them will be a winner, and he has so many to choose from. “Another day is gone... I’m still all alone... How could this be? That you’re not here with me?”

“What are you doing, Lee?” Kazuya still doesn’t look pleased and he’s pulling at his tie in the way he always does when he’s ready for a fight. “Stop that!”

The next track is an Elvis classic that Lee is certain will win his brother over, but Kazuya disappears from the window to promises of kicking his ass. Lee’s heart is beating wildly with giddy glee and he rushes to the player for the next track and then hides.

Kazuya storms out into the garden, violently pulling at the bushes he’s brother had been hiding in as a plucky and rhythmic guitar solo starts off the next song. The tune is unmistakable as Lee’s voice comes through the speakers, “Every breath you take... Every move you make... Every bond you break, every step you take, I’ll be watching you.”

“Lee!” Kazuya kicks the bush and storms off to find his brother, but the garden is large and it’s not so easy.

Lee tries to keep from laughing as he clings to tree branches and sings into his microphone, watching his brother tear around the garden and storm over their father’s rose garden. “Heihachi won’t like that!” he admonishes, abandoning his serenading duties for a second. “Every move you maa~ke, and every vow you break... every smile you fake, every claim you stake... I’ll be watching—hey!”

Kazuya’s grip is strong on his leg, pulling down with all his weight until Lee falls out of the tree and lands on him. “You’ll pay for humiliating me, Chaolan!”

“Oh, Kazuya, you can’t take a joke! Who is around to see?” Lee picks himself up and extends his arms, indicating the empty garden around them.

Kazuya hesitates and frowns. “I-I was studying! You know how father is—”

“Oh, I know how father is,” Lee purrs, smiling seductively as he steps closer. “And I know how you are... how we are.”

“That was a mistake,” Kazuya huffs and folds his arms over his chest.

Lee is genuinely hurt. “Was it?” he asks. His feet don’t want to move forward and he halts where he stands. “You were the one who—”

“Yeah... well... you’re not too serious, Chaolan, making fun of me like this,” he gestures to the microphone still clutched in his brother’s hand. “I know how you are with your dates, anyways. Aren’t I just another fling?”

Lee’s mouth opens and closes like a dying fish. He feels his shoulders sag as he’s deflated. This isn’t going the way he’d hoped. He watches helplessly as Kazuya waits for an answer before turning away from him.

The song ends and it seems like it’s all over. What had started off as teasing fun is going to leave Lee crying into a bottle of stolen beer unless... there is a pause and the next track starts playing through the speakers. A light piano begins and Lee’s heart jumps when he realizes what song it is. He straightens his shoulders and lifts the microphone to his mouth, skipping around to block Kazuya’s retreat. “Look into my eyes... and you will see... what... you mean... to me...”

Kazuya stops and rolls his eyes. He looks plainly at his brother; waiting for him to crack a smile.

Lee grips the microphone and continues, and tries his damndest to feel the lyrics. His emotions seep into his words, killing the joking air he’d started with as he locks eyes with Kazuya and it becomes real. Memories of their first kiss – the mistake – play in his mind and give flavour to the words. In the background, Bryan Adams’ love ballad blares through the CD player, while Lee drops to one knee, unable to look away as he declares that, everything he does, he does it for Kazuya.

He’s still on one knee when the song ends and the spell is broken. Kazuya is before him, unreadable, head tilted down and nearly frowning. Lee feels the flush of embarrassment colour his cheeks as he realizes what he’s done and he stumbles to his feet. The microphone drops to the ground and he quickly pushes past Kazuya, unable to look him in the eyes and realizing just what he’s done. He wonders how long he can hide in his room before Heihachi punishes him for avoiding school and his duties. He wants to die when Kazuya grabs his arm and stops him from leaving.

“Let me go, Kazuya,” he nearly whispers. “I’m sorry.”

“Are you?” Kazuya forces him to turn and looks him in the eye. “Don’t mock me. If you mean it, then mean it.” He pulls Lee towards him, tilting his head and crushing their mouths together.

Lee struggles at first, using his strength to push away, but Kazuya is stronger, and Lee doesn’t really want to resist.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea about songs that are suitable for serenading. I don't think Lee did, either, at this point in his life, so he and I thank you, Google! Bonus points if you can identify the songs (you 90s-kid, you!)


End file.
